You Could Have Been Mine
by khnessa
Summary: Emi is the 20-year-old daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome. Unbeknownst to them, Kikyou is among the living in their realm once more. She has set her sights on Emi, greedily stealing the soul of her past lover's offspring. Will Inuyasha be able to save her?


Her feet barely touched the ground as she took flight through the trees. Dark had fallen some time ago but Emi's amber irises could see even the smallest detail as she ambled over the mossy forest floor. There was a slight chill to the air that bit at her cheeks and nose; it hinted a farewell to the summer months. Faster she ran until she was practically bounding to her destination. It was the same place that had been her destination for the past many months. Though her body propelled her towards this place, her mind was working hard, as it always did, to try and steer her away. She no longer had control over her actions as soon as her family fell into a deep, enchanted sleep, that the witch cast over them each night. Much sooner than Emi desired, she came barreling into the usual clearing, where the stars and moon shone down to paint the grass in a silver light.

There the witch sat in the middle of the clearing, awaiting her. Emi slowed to a jog and finally collapsed before the woman, gulping deeps breaths. The distance from home to here was a long way and she wasn't able to stop once to rest.

Kikyou reached out to stroke her cold fingertips across the young woman's flushed cheeks. "Good evening, my darling."

Emi tried to jerk away, but it was no use. If Kikyou did not wish her to move, she would not. The woman sat before Emi on the ground and pulled her to lay in her arms. Emi glared up at the witch's face and evil thoughts danced behind her eyes.

Kikyou caught her expression and chuckled darkly. "You look so much like your father with the look of malice in your eyes." Emi wriggled uncomfortably at the mention of Inuyasha. Besides the fact the witch made it so she couldn't tell anyone of their secret act, Emi had no desire to get them involved. So far Emi was Kikyou's only victim, yet she feared that Inuyasha was the true prize.

"Stop wasting time and do what you brought me here to do" Emi snapped, wishing to get this over with and return home as quickly as possible. Kikyou greedily obliged and roughly brought Emi's lips to hers. It was as if the miko-witch was stealing a kiss, but she was really sipping a bit of Emi's soul. Her mouth tasted of old earth and ground bones. It only lasted a moment but it seemed like eternity to them both. Kikyou pulled her face away, eyes still closed and threw her head back in ecstasy. "I can feel it," she breathed. "It courses through my veins and fills me to the brim."

Emi grimaced and darted away from Kikyou, who was at the moment distracted enough to not control Emi's bodily movements. Suddenly her knees buckled and she landed on her hands and knees some feet away.

"What is happening to me?" Emi gasped, her head hanging so that her long silver hair hung over to conceal her face.

"I have taken too much from you this night," Kikyou's tone was concerned as she pulled Emi to her feet. She beckoned to her soul eaters that were winding aimlessly in the air nearby. They huddled together in a large cluster and with little effort lifted both women off of the ground. The breeze cooled Emi's face, but she didn't feel any better.

"Am I going to die?" she was angry that the question even escaped from behind her clenched teeth, afraid it would make her appear weak.

Kikyou shook her head and smiled. "No, you will not die tonight. Your body is growing weak and it is necessary for us to take a break from our nightly ritual. I will call on you again in a fortnight." Where Emi lived with her parents and brother was half a night's journey and they spoke no more as they sailed through the star-studded sky.

When they arrived at Emi's home Kikyou escorted her into her bedroom herself, knowing Emi wouldn't be able to make it to her bed alone. She sauntered into the house as if she lived there herself and even in her feeble state this exasperated Emi.

The young girl looked at Kikyou with baleful eyes as she tucked her into bed and leaned over her, "Do not strain yourself in any way that is unnecessary. Be sure to consume as much protein as you can and drink nothing but water."

"It pisses me off that you seem to believe you are helping me when it's your fault I'm in this condition."

Kikyou said nothing for a moment, but shook her head and smiled as if reliving a pleasant memory. "Don't you want to stay with me forever?"

"I would rather die," Emi replied coldly, meaning every word.

"Then perhaps Inuyasha can take your place," Kikyou fussed over the blanket so that it tucked perfectly around Emi's body. This statement stilled Emi for the moment and Kikyou took her chance to kiss her forehead, then left as quietly as she had come in.

Before she slipped into unconsciousness, Emi waited until she could sense the miko no longer. Finally able to put her entire guard down, tears streamed down her cheeks as they did each night when she returned home. This had become her fate but she would do anything to save her father.


End file.
